


Fated: Fade Intimacy

by XxJenJenxX



Series: Fated [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anticipation, F/M, Fade Sex, Fingering, Grinding, Oral Sex, Outercourse, Sensual Play, Sensual Solas (Dragon Age), Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJenJenxX/pseuds/XxJenJenxX
Summary: Thought I would be adding most of this into my fanfic, Fated, but upon further deliberation, I'm only going to be using onlysomeof the stuff in this.If you're interested in the intimate stuff, enjoy!Teasing, outercourse, etc. between my inquisitor Elythia and Solas—all within the Fade :DMixing the order up on these.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Fated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What I listened to while writing most of these (because it is by far one of the sexiest things I've ever heard xD):  
> [Two Feet - Quick Musical Doodles & Sex](https://youtu.be/86cYacKLw5s)
> 
> I've also put some links to songs in the notes at the beginnings of each post for this that either inspired it or just felt good to listen to while writing.
> 
>   
> So, she's practically a virgin, guys.  
> She's had sex once, 4 years previously, and it hadn't been good for her. But with Solas? Wooo. 
> 
> If you're interested in the build-up to the sex scene, go check out Fated.  
> If not, enjoy! I'll be posting all sex between them here. I may even post some that won't be in the story if they come to me and don't fit seamlessly into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your listening pleasure:
> 
> [Two Feet - Love is a B*tch](https://youtu.be/yGl7errjHWk)  
> 

“This is horrible,” I told Solas, shaking my head at our ‘painting.’

It looked like something a three year old would have done with random lines and squiggles and scratches. Yeah, I wasn’t going to be an artist any time soon. He hadn’t taught me much about it, either, busy as we were with… other things.

“It requires more work,” he said from behind me, his silvery voice dancing around me.

I turned to view him leaning casually against his desk, reclining slightly, with his arms crossed loosely. He wore his fitted velvet, deep teal V-neck I’d bought him back before Haven fell. The color contrasted beautifully against his creamy skin and brought out the blues in his eyes. His cheeks were still slightly flushed a soft, subtle coral from our recent activities.

God, if he wasn’t the most _gorgeous_ man I’d ever laid my eyes upon…

“I learned nothing. I think I need a repeat lesson,” I said as seriously as I could, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling.

The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. I watched as he slowly let his hands drop to the desk and crossed one of his ankles over the other. Was I really so horny still that I found such a movement sexy? Yes. The answer was yes.

“Unacceptable, on my part,” he shook his head, “I shall need to rethink my approach.”

I walked over to him, summoning a paintbrush that I held up for him as I leaned against his warm body.

“I’m occasionally a visual learner, if you’d like to show me,” I suggested, my heart racing as he turned his head to look down at me and plucked the brush from my fingers.

I laid my hand against his chest to keep myself steady as he circled his free hand slowly around my waist and brushed his thumb along my hip.

His lips were a hair’s breadth away from my own as he whispered, “If you wish.”

I nodded slowly, my breath quickening as the motion caused our lips to graze ever so slightly. My eyes closed of their own accord as I waited for his silky, hot mouth to touch mine. My lips parted invitingly, begging him to take them.

His nose skimmed mine, yet our mouths still didn’t touch. I didn’t want to ruin that sweet moment of anticipation, so I refrained from leaning into him.

“Then let us begin,” he said, pulling away so suddenly I reeled against the desk.

He left my body wanting and aching. I marveled at the feeling of it all. How had I repressed such tendencies for so long? How did I remain dead inside all those years?

He walked to the wall, palette and brush in hand. I let my heart calm down while I watched him begin another bunch of strokes and lines beside our original attempt. I contemplated ripping his shirt off while he painted so that I could have the best possible view.

Before my mind could make it disappear for me, I pushed off the desk and decided to just go for it.

I laid my hands at his hips and fingered the bottom of his shirt nervously. He didn’t stop me, so I took it as encouragement as I slid my hands beneath it to the feel the hard, tight skin at his hips. I tried desperately not to let my breath come out as little pants as my heart hammered in my chest again.

Would I ever stop feeling this way? I hoped not, because it was so exhilarating.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I continued, but his smell still clung to him in the Fade and it was just as intoxicating, if not more so, than in the waking world. I breathed slowly through my mouth so I wasn’t inhaling him. I couldn’t let myself get too excited too quickly. That wouldn’t be fun for either of us… Well, it would, but I liked this delicious build-up of sensations.

His body stretched and moved under my hands while he worked, his painting turning out far better than my attempt.

Finally under some semblance of control, I did what I had set out to do.

I tucked his shirt between my index and middle fingers and wrapped my hands gently around his hips as I slowly slid his shirt up his body to pull it off. I waited once I had it bunched at his shoulders so as not to interrupt his painting. It didn’t take him long to pause and turn for me.

My hands traced the muscles at his shoulders as I pressed his shirt further, nearly over his head. And then it was gone and he stood before me shirtless for the first time. I mean, I had seen the younger version of him shirtless, but that felt different. He wasn’t real to me. _This_ —this was real. His lightly freckled shoulders, his hard, pale chest, his firm, lean torso…

I didn’t know where to begin.

So I didn’t.

I left him in what I hoped was suspense as I circled him.

When he didn’t move to keep painting, I gave his nicely rounded behind an enthusiastic pat, “Back to it.”

He laughed lightly, a sweet sound that echoed through me. But he did as I told him to and turned back to the wall to stroke it once more. I watched from over his shoulder, close enough for him to feel me without actually touching him.

I wondered if I was making him feel anything close to what he made me feel when he did similar things. I wanted him to. I wanted him to feel every bit as excited as I did.

But I was still so unexperienced, having never done any of this before. How many women had he been with? Enough to know exactly what to do to drive me crazy. As a virtual virgin, did I have what it took to cause such a reaction in him?

I started to get anxious about the whole situation, almost losing my nerve to my self-consciousness. But if I was doing something wrong or not enough, he would tell me. I trusted him. I just needed to trust myself.

I stopped overthinking and let my hands roam again. I began at his hips, laying my hands lightly upon them and tracing idle circles, like he’d done to me, over the pointed bones there. His only reaction was a slight twitch of his muscles, which could have easily been attributed to his arm moving against the wall.

So I slid my hands further around his torso, to his belly button. Nothing. I let my right hand wander lower, brushing the smooth skin below his navel. My left hand trailed up his torso to rest at his chest. I could feel his heartbeat under my hand, thrumming slightly faster than normal.

I smiled, happy to have some confirmation that I was making him feel _something_.

My nose skimmed a path between his shoulder blades as I drew lazy swirls upon his lower abdomen. And, finally, when I placed a kiss in the middle of his back at the same time I brushed my thumb over his left nipple, I felt him inhale sharply. I wondered if it was the kiss or his nipple being touched that caused the reaction. Or both, perhaps. I tried them again, separately.

I placed a kiss on each shoulder blade and then the middle of his back.

Nothing.

So I ran my nail over his chest, circling his areola before I brushed my thumb over his nipple again. He chuckled, a low, knowing rumble reverberating through his chest like a purr. He knew I was testing him.

But did he know I was about to taste him?

I withdrew my hands, scraping my nails lightly along his chest and torso as I brought them around to his back. I trailed my fingers along his skin as I dipped beneath his arm, placing a kiss on the underside as I went.

God, I was turning myself on so much by touching him. If he were the one doing this while I was trying to paint… well, we know how that went, don’t we?

He didn’t stop his efforts to finish his painting, his arm working around me as he gazed over the top of my head. I admired his dedication. But, again, I was learning absolutely nothing. Which meant I’d have to have another ‘lesson.’ I was more than fine with that—I was freaking ecstatic.

I moved to his left shoulder, placing a kiss upon it before I let my lips draw lightly across the hard ridge of his collarbone. I ran my hands up his body and laid them on his chest as I stopped at the hollow of his neck and gave the dip there a quick flick of my tongue before I placed my mouth just beside it on his neck and gave a soft, suctioning pull.

I felt his pulse as it picked up speed at the same time he swallowed hard, his throat bobbing against my cheek.

Oh, he liked that.

So did I.

I let my nose skim up his neck as I made my way to the dimpled scar on his chin and laid a gentle kiss upon it and then moved on to his lips. I stopped just shy of touching them and waited for his blue-grey eyes to meet my blue-greens before I snaked my tongue out and rolled it along his bottom lip as slowly as I dared. He held completely still and I could see in his gaze that he was controlling himself, if only barely. I placed a kiss on his bottom lip with another delicate suction before I moved on again.

I dragged my lips along his angular jaw.

My breasts pressed into his chest as I leaned closer to whisper, “Tell me what you like.”

And then I flicked his earlobe with my tongue and sucked it into my mouth. One of his hands shot to my back, the other sliding down my hip to land on my rear with a light squeeze as he pulled me closer to him.

“Everything,” he supplied unhelpfully in a husky voice at my ear.

I leaned back with a smile to look at him as I shook my head.

“You have to like something more than other things.”

He captured my lips with his, nipping and nibbling and opening me to massage my mouth with his tongue. A moan tried to escape me at his insistent coaxing but he swallowed it as he deepened the kiss. I was suffocating, my lungs begging for air, but I didn’t care. I could have – would have – died happily in his arms right then.

“Everything,” he repeated with a quiet intensity against my lips as he pressed his erection into my thigh to reinforce his answer.

When I said nothing, he pulled back to look at me, his gaze searching mine. For what, I had no clue. I knew what he would find though. I closed my eyes, hiding the feelings there, as I gulped in air and tried to still my erratic pulse. He was killing me, ever so softly. Those words were bubbling to my lips again as he held me in his arms and I wanted to burst with them.

His hand left my back as he brought it up to gently swipe my hair from my face and tuck it behind my ear. My eyes popped open wide and a small, pleased gasp escaped me as he stroked the tip of my ear with his warm thumb.

Had they always been so sensitive? I never touched them, except to hide them behind my hair at times. I hadn’t done that in a while though, having no desire in this world where they’re normal. In my world, they had been a deformity that I hid.

I shivered from his touch and leaned deeper into him, resting my forehead against my hands which were still splayed upon his chest.

I love you, I didn’t say.

I love you! I wanted to scream.

 _I love you_ … I cried softly to myself, refusing to let the cursed words fall from my lips as he simply held and caressed me tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not all about sex all the time! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a planned excerpt from my fanfic Fated, which is currently still in progress. But I couldn't get this scene out of my head, so here we are.

I could feel him all around me, his energy tormenting my every nerve. He had told me to keep the blindfold on, that he had a surprise for me. For sharing a childhood memory, no less. If he planned to show me something of his childhood in return, he was giving off the completely wrong vibes for it, and I intended to let him know.

“Solas,” I said restlessly, preparing to remove the cloth from my eyes.

“Not yet,” he whispered at my ear, his breath sending a delicious shiver down my spine.

I crossed my arms to keep my hands from my face and from pulling off the offensive, obstructive, concealing, stupid—

“Now,” he said with a light tug to release the ties at the back of my head.

“Erm…” I brought my hands up to motion in front of me, questioning what I was supposed to be looking at, exactly. Nothing had changed. We were still in the Fade, still at Skyhold, still in his rotunda, and absolutely nothing was different.

He cleared his throat and with gentle fingers upon my waist, turned me around. My hands flew immediately to my mouth to keep my shocked laughter in. No, laughing at him like that would not be ideal. And upon further examination, I didn’t want to laugh at all.

To say I was pleased at what he was sharing was an understatement. I was downright _euphoric_. His younger self was something to behold. He looked much the same with his full, soft lips and the spattering of light freckles upon his nose and cheeks, his face full of sharp angles and smooth skin. He had more color, perhaps, his cheeks flushed a sweet, subtle coral.

The biggest difference, and it was a gigantic difference, was a whole freaking head of hair. Well, almost, as the sides were shaved. But the top was long and loose, flowing down and over the side of his neck to rest upon his bare chest in a barely secured tie. Bare. Chest.

I wanted to touch it. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to wrap my hands in his hair and drown in him. But I kept my hands to myself as I waited patiently for him to make his move. He had shown me this for a reason.

“You are welcome to… explore,” he said, but his mouth didn’t move and I realized this was not him. He had not physically altered himself, but had instead summoned the younger image of him. Which meant he was watching me from somewhere else.

I looked around for him, wondering where he was hiding. Any of the shadowed corners or crevices were large enough to hide him from me. But as interested as I was in his location while he watched me, my eyes kept wandering back to the younger version.

Tentatively, I reached out to comb my fingers through his dark auburn hair. It was as silky as it looked. I couldn’t help it as I brought my other hand up to feel the contours of his face, all of it still the same. His silky lips called and I answered with a brush of my thumb over them. He felt so real, so warm and hard beneath my fingers.

But he didn’t shiver as I ran my hand down his chest like _my_ Solas. It was disappointing, but only slightly.

What wasn’t disappointing – what was, in fact, quite the opposite – was when his double wrapped one hand around my waist, the other on my rear, and hefted me into the air as though I weighed nothing. I squeaked in surprise at the motion, my legs wrapping around him of their own accord to keep myself up as he cradled me hard against his hips.

And I nearly lost myself right then. There I was, my arms around his neck while I looked down into familiar blue-grey eyes. He held me tightly, my pelvis locked against his hips, my breasts pressed against his chest. My breathing hitched and my pulse picked up speed.

My dress, a thin material split on both sides clean to my waist did nothing to separate our bodies. Nor did it help the spill of my bust as I pressed deeper into him and brought my forehead down to rest on his.

“This form…” he began and I jerked my head up to listen and pinpoint his location, “It pleases you?”

I couldn’t find him as he made his voice echo throughout the rotunda. I did lean back to look down upon his younger self and assess him properly. Was I pleased with this version of him? Hell yes. I could only imagine what kind of rough, kinky things he would have done to me. More pleased than with his current self, though? Never. If I were to have him, I’d want him exactly how he is.

“Yes,” I answered honestly with a smirk, running my hands slowly over his double’s shoulders in what I hoped was a seductive show for him, “But not as much as you do. Or being held like this.”

“Mmm,” he hummed slowly with a small, seductive laugh, the amused sound coming from behind me somewhere, “And you would want such a thing, if I offered it? Me, beneath you, in this position?”

“Yes,” I breathed without hesitation.

How could I not? While his younger self is super attractive, he isn’t the same. No, I would much prefer if it were him holding me like this.

A heat enveloped me from behind. I felt him come flush against me and I leaned into him, his double forgotten as I let my legs fall, knowing he’d catch me. And he did, his arms encompassing me to keep me upright. The feel of him, of his firm chest and heart pounding into my back, and his smell, that delicious, heady aroma of herbs and earth and sweat and smoke…

Screw it. Screw it _hard_.

I turned and wove my arms around his neck, pulling him to meet my eager mouth and he complied willingly.

And. I. Nearly. Orgasmed.

From that kiss alone. What a babe in the woods I am, to be felled by a single kiss. Oh, but what a kiss it was as his mouth slanted softly over mine at first, moving gently until I pressed harder, begging for more. He deepened it, sliding one hand through my hair and another to my hip, bending my lust-riddled body back until I felt my spine would snap… and I couldn’t care less as he consumed me just as hungrily as I yearned for him.

So absorbed with his lips upon mine, I hadn’t even noticed we’d moved until my waist smacked into the desk in the middle of the room. I wasted no time in backing onto it and spreading my legs to allow him closer access to, well, _everything_. And he accommodated by leaning into me, pressing his body against mine once more, bending with me as I laid back upon the wooden surface.

He slid his hands along my hips and up my torso as he continued to nip at my lips with his own. Even further, he roamed them over the sides of my breasts temptingly and carried on until they ran up my arms, pushing them above my head. My entire body broke out in goosebumps and tingled pleasantly.

Once he had both of my wrists stretched above my head, he grabbed them with one hand and held them. His other hand made its way slowly back down my arm to rest at my breast while he ran his thumb teasingly around everything but my nipple, which ached for his touch.

“A younger me would have devoured you, you know,” he muttered upon my lips as he let us both take a moment to catch our breaths, “He would have feasted upon your loveliness like a hungry, savage wolf.”

I looked into his heated gaze, unable to help myself as I asked, “And now?”

He smiled as he brought his lips back to mine, opening me wide to run his tongue along mine. His teeth caught my lip and gave a gentle tug and I shuddered so hard in pleasure that the movement caused a sweet friction between us and elicited a needy whimper from me.

“Now, I would savor you,” he whispered against my lips, “Drink you in like a honeyed wine on cool day.”

He glided his nose along my jaw and dropped to the area below my ear, causing my heart to beat erratically.

“Bury myself in your intoxicating scent,” muttered with a deep inhale before grazing his teeth along my neck with small bites here and there and I throbbed hard beneath him.

I began to wiggle, needing to touch or be touched. The movement caused more friction between us, and I arched off the table to thrust my hips into him in an attempt to satisfy myself, but he wasn’t having it. He leaned harder into me to keep my body pinned as he chuckled into my neck.

“Not yet,” he said, his lips trailing a path to the top of my left breast, stopping at my dress and I wished with everything in me that the stupid thing was gone.

And then it was.

His hot mouth captured my nipple before I even had time to react to the disappearance of my clothing. That was all it took. I had been ready and toeing the edge since our kiss and the single flick of his tongue over my sensitive nipple did me in as the heat unfurled inside me and spread out. A moan escaped me as I came – a deep, almost-growl and I wondered at the sound that had come from me. Never had I made such a noise before, and he hadn’t even touched me below my waist yet. What, then, I wondered, would it be like to have him in me? Or his mouth teasing and taunting me in my nether regions.

“ _God_ ,” the word left my mouth before I could stop it as he turned his mouth to my other nipple while he massaged my left breast with his long, limber fingers.

At some point, he had released my wrists to caress my waist and hip. My body was so confused about whether I wanted to hold him closer to my breast while he suckled and laved deliciously at it or push him lower to satisfy my other needs. I did neither as I buried them in my hair and pulled, enjoying the sensation.

I began to build once more and up came my back from his desk as I arched beneath him. Finally, blessedly, as my body had wanted this whole time, he began to move lower. He kissed and nibbled his way down, stopping at my belly button to give a quick lick, chuckling breathily against my lower stomach as I giggled.

I braced as I felt him breathe against me. No one had ever… seen or _licked_ me there. Of course, I’d had sex once before, but it was quick and he hadn’t bothered with foreplay. I was only mildly self-conscious about being on full display for him. I think had he not worked me up to a begging point, and begging I was as I nearly thrust my hips at him again, I would have been as red as a beet.

But he didn’t touch me as I wanted, _needed_. Instead, he moved to place my legs over his shoulders and laid feathery kisses along the insides of my thighs. When he had finished kissing both, he went back to my left thigh and skimmed his nose from crease to knee and back before giving it a light bite that had me giggling again. Apparently, I was quite ticklish and never knew.

My giggle cut off abruptly, however, as I sucked in a deep breath and, in a guttural cry that surprised me more than anything else ever had before, growled, “ _Fuck_!”

He had taken my moment of giggling distraction to delve deep within me. He rolled his wet, slick tongue slowly between my lips and circled my clit with a light flick. And he didn’t stop as he repeated the motion, sucking lightly and I lost myself as I thrusted up into his warm, open mouth, my legs spreading further apart for him.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and laid his hand upon my pubis, applying pressure that kept my thrashing at bay and, to my utter surprise, deepened my pleasure. I was nearly over the edge once more, but this felt different than when I touched myself or what he had made me feel by lapping at my breasts previously. No, this was something entirely other and it was coming quickly.

My hands left my hair, but I didn’t want to dig my nails into him and hurt him, so I settled for my own torso as I arched one last time, growling and moaning and crying, digging my nails into my skin deep enough that I was sure I was drawing blood. My legs began to shake and tried to close around him, but he held them, keeping them spread wide. And there was nothing I could do but ride the wave as his tongue kept up its delightful dance upon me until I shattered into a million pieces and then those pieces shattered into a million more.

I may have cried his name several times out loud or in my head, but either way it was there, echoing all around me. The sad part was that, had it been out loud, I doubt he would have heard it as I realized upon opening my eyes that I was no longer in his rotunda with his heated mouth doing things my body desperately needed. No, I had orgasmed so strongly I had awoken in my own room with aftershocks running through me still as every part of my body vibrated with energy and heat and tingles and…

I sighed happily, biting my lip in an effort to choke back the delirious laugh bubbling inside of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I am a nervous person so I've been meaning to post this for like 3 hours now and I keep hovering over the post button and then backtracking and doing it all again. But this time I've decided to do it! Bahahah.
> 
> Is it too much though? For their first time, did I put too much of everything in? That's what I worry about. I don't want all the sex bits to read the same because that's boring. Bleh. But I also wanted to convey that as her first time, it was... Wooowie, you know?  
> I'm overthinking again. And procrastinating.  
> Posting now.  
> Derp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed listening to this, as well as Two Feet (pretty much any songs by Two Feet, really), while writing this one:
> 
> [Dermot Kennedy - Power Over Me](https://youtu.be/-bH7buXxxkI)  
> 
> 
> Debating if this will be added to the story or not.  
> Also, I've rewritten it like three times now, so it may change yet again for the story. But I won't change what's posted here. 
> 
> So enjoy! :D

I wore that same sleeveless dress of white silk with gold trim. It skimmed my ankles in length, with wide splits on the sides that hitched as high as my waist, leaving the side of my legs and the points of my hips on full display. Sexy didn’t even begin to describe how it made me feel as it hugged me in all the right places, accentuating every little curve I hadn’t even considered I’d had before.

That Solas’s gaze lingered on my exposed skin was enough incentive alone for me to keep wearing it. And linger he did as he looked up from mixing his paints, his eyes raking me from head to heel in a sensual caress as I entered his rotunda. A slow, seductive smile began to spread on his face as his eyes drank me in.

If every encounter in the Fade was going to be this way… Well, I didn’t care. I wanted him again, my body craving him. My nipples were already tight against the fabric of my dress and straining to be released into his mouth.

I tried not to think about my dress disappearing again, knowing the Fade would be manipulated by the thought and then I’d be standing in front of him naked. Which is exactly what I wanted, but not like that. I wanted the teasing first. I wanted to be hot and bothered by him. I wanted to experience everything with him.

“You’re painting in the Fade?” I asked, thanking the universe that my voice didn’t waver, as I rounded the desk to stand beside him.

“You sing in the Fade because you enjoy it, do you not? It is not so different for me.”

“But you could just imagine what you wanted and it would appear.”

“Simply imagining it would provide no satisfaction. Achievement through effort is far more rewarding.”

I reached over him then, making sure to brush myself against him, and plucked one of the brushes from his desk. An idea was forming in my mind and I was about to play it out.

“Teach me,” I demanded softly with what I hoped was my own seductive smile, my breasts still pressed against his arm.

I knew he wouldn’t refuse me. He rarely did so, even if it was with reluctant acceptance at times. But this, I saw in his eyes before he agreed, was with eagerness. He loved to teach me, to have those moments when he could shower me with his knowledge and I lapped it up like a thirsty philomath. I wanted everything he was willing to share with me.

He grabbed his palette and joined me at the wall, pressing the front of his warm, firm body against my backside. My stomach danced in delight as I felt the heat stirring inside of me. Yes, I wanted this. So. Badly.

He brought his left hand around to display his paints. His right hand ran the length of my arm slowly, caressing me, to grab my right hand and dip the brush into a light blue color he’d mixed. My skin broke out in goosebumps that pricked and ran all over my body at his light touch.

“Long, soft strokes for this one,” he breathed into my ear, his hand guiding mine along the wall.

When he felt I had the hang of it, he dropped his hand from mine and let it rest at my waist. My heart was beating erratically in my chest from his nearness and I wanted nothing more than to throw the brush away and press myself into him. But I didn’t. I tried to keep my cool, even while his warmth tantalized my backside and his hand began to trail lower, his thumb brushing circles over the bare skin at my hip.

My breathing hitched as I felt his fingers run along my upper thigh. Just when I thought my pulse would explode from my skin, his fingers disappeared to take my hand once more and dip the paintbrush into a different blue. He directed me to use shorter brushes with that color, stroking patches wherever I saw fit.

I saw fit to turn and stroke _him_ , but I didn’t. I placed the bristles to the wall once more and continued with his instructions while his hand slid slowly up my side and to my neck to brush aside my long, wavy copper hair. I bit my lip and swallowed a shiver as he bared my neck.

He didn’t bend to place a kiss on it like I wanted and I almost growled in frustration. But I didn’t. Glad for it, too, as his hand wandered slowly back down my body. He ran his fingers tenderly over my shoulder blade and around my ribs, brushing the underside of my breast before coming to rest just below my belly button. His hand splayed out, his fingers brushing over my delicate bits.

I couldn’t help it as I reached out with my free hand to balance myself against the wall, my painting forgotten. My knees wobbled terribly at his soft touch, threatening to buckle beneath me.

He moved his hand up my torso until it was at my ribs, holding me up and against him. Once I regained my balance, he plucked the brush from my hand, frozen mid-air still, and replaced it with a smaller, cleaner one.

“Green,” he ordered gently, holding the palette out for me.

I dipped it in the green like he’d done with the other colors and waited for him to instruct me once more. He was wreaking havoc on my nerves and my body and I was loving every freaking second of it.

“What now?” I asked weakly when he didn’t say anything else.

“I thought to give you a moment before we continue,” he muttered against the back of my neck, placing a single kiss upon me.

If we waited for me to recover, we’d never get through anything.

“I’m ready,” I lied only partially in as enthusiastic a tone as I could manage.

My heart had slowed back down to a healthy, though still quite quick, pace, which was good enough. There was nothing to be done about my nerve endings feeling like raw electricity or the wetness threatening to drip down my thighs.

“This next step requires a more… attentive approach,” he said as he tossed his palette to the floor beside us.

I felt his erection at my rear as he pressed himself closer to me and it took everything in me not to grind into him. Because I desperately wanted to. But I held myself still until he nudged me forward.

He didn’t stop until we were so close that my breasts were scraping the wall and I was trapped between him and his erection and it. Every breath I took caused my nipples to rub erotically against the rough surface but backing away wasn’t an option—not that I wanted it to be one.

A small, pleased sound left my throat before I could stop it when his left hand slid back down to brush along the bare skin at my hip and thigh before roaming to my rear and kneading it gently. My head fell back to his shoulder and my eyes closed as I reveled in every sensation he and the wall were eliciting from my body.

“Do you need another moment?” he asked in a hushed, thick voice by my ear as his lips grazed my throat.

“Mm,” was the only reply my mind and my mouth was willing to give.

When he chuckled breathily against my neck, along with everything else he was doing to me, I nearly came undone.

“Solas—” I began, ready to beg him to just touch me deeper already because I needed it, because my breasts were beginning to ache and my lower belly felt tight and heavy and I _needed_ to let go.

But then we were falling backwards. I might have squealed as we fell from the sudden movement, but I didn’t care. I landed hard in his lap. My legs draped on either side of his and he spread me wide at the same time he gripped the fabric of my dress at the side and ripped it clean off of me. It was the hottest thing he could have done in the moment and my body reacted in excitement.

His hands roamed from knees to thighs to hips and finally to breasts, where he plucked and brushed and massaged me. And when the mirror appeared in front of us so that he could watch as he began his delicate torture, I didn’t care a bit. I watched, just as transfixed as I noticed he was behind me as he continued.

His right hand trailed down my stomach. He stopped at the top of my slit, circling his finger lightly over my skin and everything in my nether regions tingled delightfully. I only blushed slightly when he brought my right hand up to my breast with a silent command for me to touch myself, but I complied as I copied his movements on my left breast.

His hand spread below, his index and ring finger on either side of my lips while he rested his middle finger between them. He tapped my entrance once, twice, three times… each time also tapping my clit.

I throbbed.

He circled my opening, gathering the wetness on the tip of his finger before flexing it up to flick me at the same time his fingers clenched my lips between them and I doubled over with a moan. But the hand on my breast pulled me back to rest against his chest once more.

That was when the straps appeared. I watched in giddy fascination as they wove around my ribs and thighs to keep my back against him and my legs spread as open as his own. And then his hands continued their cupping and kneading and tapping and flicking and…

Holy. Fuck. Balls. Shit. Tits.

I think those words might have left my mouth as he chuckled behind me, but I didn’t care as his middle finger dipped inside me and found my sweet spot, coaxing moan after moan from me. He rubbed and tapped at my insides while his thumb circled and flicked my clit, his other hand pulling at my nipple.

I writhed against him. My legs began to shake, my pulse was a jackhammer under my skin, and my hips moved of their own accord. I heard him groan softly behind me, which excited me all the more and I ground myself purposefully against him. He’d yet to derive his own pleasure from our encounters. I was determined to change that.

His hips thrusted against my bottom as he realized what I was doing, what I wanted to do for him. He cupped me hard as I felt him begin to pulse beneath me, his palm applying the exact pressure I needed while his middle finger curled against my insides.

And when his mouth came down to the flesh at the crook of my neck and he bit me, ever so lightly, at the same time, I came so hard I nearly blacked out. The heat pooling in my belly unfurled around me and spread throughout my body as I throbbed around and contracted on his fingers.

I managed to keep my head so that I wasn’t pulled from the Fade, however, and I heard him when he breathed against my shoulder, “Ina’lan’ehn.”

My eyes snapped to the mirror to look at him. His warm gaze met mine and he leveled me with a look that was so adoring I almost wanted to cry. Was this what I had been missing my whole life? What I had refused myself over and over again as I kept to myself in pitied isolation? I had never felt so _everything_ in all my life. He made me feel beautiful and safe and extremely sexy and loved and—and _loved_?

My chest constricted as I realized it wasn’t that I was feeling loved, per se, so much as I felt love. For him. I loved him. I loved him so much it almost hurt.

He’d never mentioned the words and neither had I. I was afraid to if I were being honest. He had been so hesitant with me through every little thing. What if I scared him away? I couldn’t risk losing him, so I swallowed the words as they pressed me to escape. But in my head and, I hoped, with my eyes, I screamed it at him.

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ina'lan'ehn" = Beautiful


End file.
